


Out of His Head

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Married (to each other) with kids, Sensory Deprivation, Set in the build-a-bottom universe, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link can't seem to get out of his head, always worried about something during sex to the point they're barely having it. But Rhett develops a plan: he's going to get Link to focus on what he's feeling once and for all, making sure he gets the pleasure he needs and deserves without the worry. To make that happen, he's thinking Link needs to be deprived of a few senses in the process.(This fic is set in the Build a Bottom universe, but it is not necessary to read BaB to understand it).





	Out of His Head

“Do you smell that?” Link asked, stilling under Rhett and turning his head, sniffing. Rhett couldn’t smell anything other than the general smell of sex in the air and the fragrant candles around them, the scent of the massage oil he’d just applied to Link’s skin before they’d started all of this. The kids were at the babysitter, so he’d really taken his time on this one, and here Link was, sniffing around.

“Smell what?” Rhett asked, stopping mid-thrust.

“Smoke. Like, is something burning? Did we turn the stove off?”

“I’m sure the stove is fine,” Rhett said, but he could see the distraction still present in Link’s eyes. “It’s fine, come on, baby, focus.” He kept going, and Link tried to get back into it, but his mind was elsewhere.

“You don’t smell it?”

“No, I don’t,” Rhett said, gritting his teeth a little bit. But then he pulled out of Link. “Okay, I’ll go check the stove. You double-check the candles.” He could tell with a cursory glance that the candles were fine, but until he searched the house and made sure there was no actual smoke, Link would keep stressing about it. Lately, this was the norm, not the exception. They’d start to get cozy, one of them would initiate, and then Link would get in his head, thinking about a million things. He was always certain he was hearing something, smelling something, that something was just  _ wrong. _

It was precisely why Rhett had convinced him to hire a sitter for the night anyway. Link kept being sure he’d heard one of the kids stirring or calling for them, often worrying they’d walk in on them, but he didn’t want to lock the door just in case the kids truly needed them. There was always something, though. Worry that Rhett’s feet looked or felt dry against his skin, concern that his psoriasis was flaring up again, sounds, smells, you named it, Link was distracted by it.

Rhett tried to deal with it, tried to make everything work ahead of time. He’d turned on white noise, gentle rain, soft music to drown out any kid noises that might happen. When you had five kids, they were bound to make a little noise, talking in their sleep or padding around for a drink of water in the middle of the night, but it didn’t mean the necessarily needed attention from either of their dads. He’d lotioned his skin before initiating, making sure his feet weren’t too dry or anything else that might get Link stressed. And now he had to add checking the oven and not burning candles to the list. Maybe he could find some battery operated lights or something to set the mood instead.

“How do I get you out of your head, bo?” Rhett asked, returning to bed after confirming the oven was off. The room  _ did  _ smell of smoke now. Link had blown the candles out, effectively signaling that, babysitter be damned, they weren’t going to try again tonight. The mood was killed by that point anyway.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m like this, and I’m sorry it keeps happenin’, but I can’t help it,” Link said, sighing. Rhett curled around him and held him.

“It’s okay. We’ll… we’ll figure something out,” he said. And Link did genuinely seem like he wanted to get through it, to be able to be intimate with his husband without constantly stressing. Rhett couldn’t remember the last time things had been easy for them, outside of an afternoon quickie a few months prior. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done the deed at all, but that it had taken a lot of thought and coaxing and trying to get Link out of his head.

The only thing Rhett could think of was if he had some way to keep Link from being able to sense things entirely. If Link couldn’t hear, he couldn’t hear the kids, or if he couldn’t smell, he couldn’t smell the fact that something might be burning when it so clearly wasn’t. All Rhett wanted to do was to help Link stop  _ feeling  _ so much of the stuff around him, if only for one night, so he could feel pleasure again instead of being trapped in his brain.

“Do you trust me?” Rhett asked him a few mornings later.

“Of course,” Link answered easily.

“Would you trust me if we did something different in the bedroom this weekend?”

“Define different,” Link said, taking a sip of his coffee. “You planning on getting kinky?”

“Sort of,” Rhett said, and Link snorted. Throughout their marriage, if anyone had plans to get kinky, it was Link. He’d been the one who pushed for spankings and wax play and other fun when they were younger, before they had five kids in the house. “I need you to trust me. Tell me what’s not okay, and I’ll steer clear from it, but otherwise, can you let me do something and roll with it?”

“Uh, how kinky are you planning on getting, babe?” Link asked, bringing his coffee mug to his lips again, but hesitating before taking a drink.

“Not  _ that  _ far. I just want to, y’know, get you out of your head a little bit,” Rhett said, sitting down at the table across from Link. “It’s not, uh… I won’t take it too far, and you can tell me to stop anytime.”

“But you’re not going to give me any clues on what we’re doing?” Link asked.

“I’d prefer not to. It would spoil the fun. But if you need to know, I guess I can tell you.”

Link had always trusted Rhett with his life. Since the time he was six years old, he’d trusted Rhett, so he couldn’t imagine Rhett taking things too far. If he did, Link was sure he’d stop if Link said so, and it seemed like Rhett was dead-set on the surprise of things, so Link agreed, nodding. “Okay, I’ll get a sitter.”

It was impossible to expect the unexpected, no real warning for what was happening, so Link got the sitter for the soonest date and time possible. Waiting, he quickly found, was not his strong suit. “Do you trust me?” Rhett asked him again, laying him back on the bed and kissing him.

“I trust you,” Link said.

“I already checked. The oven’s off. There are no candles, no kids, I lotioned my whole body, I’m getting ready to lotion yours…. I’m going to make sure everything’s taken care of, but if something’s on your mind, tell me and we’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Link said again. He felt loved, knowing that Rhett had taken the time to check all of those things, but he still didn’t know what to expect, the anticipation getting under his skin. He cursed himself for even needing the mental checklist to cover all of his anxieties, but he did, and he was glad Rhett was hurrying through it. Rhett  _ didn’t  _ hurry through the lotion, though. He took his time, working from Link’s toes up his legs, slowly and gently, massaging the lotion in, taking time on particularly rough spots like heels that Link tend to complain about scratching against the blankets.

He worked his way all the way up Link’s legs, then moved to his arms, making sure to take his time. “Come on, Rhett,” Link pleaded. “You got me all worked up for some big secret just so you could lotion me?”

“Not done yet,” Rhett said, kissing Link’s jaw since he was right there, straddling Link as he worked the lotion along each arm. “You’ll see, babe. Just trying to make sure you’re all ready.” Link appreciated the tender touches, appreciated the time Rhett was taking, but desperately wanted to know what came next. “Okay, baby, you feeling okay?”

“I’m good,” Link said.

“Perfect.” He reached into the drawer next to the bed, grabbing the sleep mask they kept there. It would work as well as anything. He tugged it over Link’s eyes, then waved a hand in front of his face. No response.

“Well, Rhett, as you can see, I can’t…” Link said, and Rhett had to chuckle at that. It was always their go-to anytime they were blindfolding each other, their typical answer that let the other know they were completely sightless. 

“Good,” Rhett said. “Don’t forget you trust me,” he repeated, placing noise-cancelling headphones on Link’s ears. The music was cranked up, something that would get Link in the mood, the kind of slow jams that always got him going, got him craving Rhett when they were younger.

“I can’t hear!” Link shouted.

Rhett lifted one side of the headphones. “That’s the point. I’ll tap you to tell you where I’m at, don’t worry. Just relax and let me move you.” Link nodded. “If you need to say anything, just shout it. I’ll hear you.” Rhett lowered the headphones back into place. Then, he put a noseplug on Link, the kind one would wear to a swimming pool. They belonged to their son, and Rhett made a mental note to replace them. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at these the same, but he hadn’t had time to go get one from the store. Link couldn’t see, hear, or smell. The only thing he could do was taste and touch, and Rhett was about to eliminate one of those sensations, or at least prevent Link from getting any of the benefit of it. He carefully guided Link’s hand to the top of the bed, slipping a rope around his wrist and tying his hand into place.

He repeated the process on the other side, too, and heard Link mutter in a voice Link likely thought was a whisper, but was normal speech. “Bondage? Niiiice.” Back before they’d had kids, when they’d had a lot more time on their hands, they’d dabbled in it, but it had been a long time since they’d gotten any sort of ropes involved in their activities lately.

Link made a soft humming sound, and had a smile on his face. Rhett knew he was actually enjoying this by that alone, but his semi-hard state made it even more clear he was really into what Rhett was doing. Ultimately, though, Rhett’s main goal had been to shut out any of the things that usually distracted Link. Sights, smells, sounds… all of that was gone. All Link could do was relax and enjoy the sensation, the act of being that close to his husband, the way Rhett wanted to please him.

Because of that, and because Link really didn’t have the ability to argue, Rhett was planning on taking his sweet time. He kissed Link, rubbing against him gently as he straddled him, playing with Link’s hair and kissing along his jaw. He pressed his lips to Link’s neck, reaching behind his head to play with the sensitive part of his skin there as he kissed him, sucking until he drew blood to the surface. It would leave a mark, but that was okay. It wouldn’t be anything that couldn’t be covered with makeup, and they didn’t get to get this into it that often. He nipped at Link’s collarbones, feeling Link writhing underneath him, then kissed down to Link’s nipples, swirling his tongue around them until they were both fully erect, his hand teasing the other. He thought back to when they had been more active in the bedroom, to the times they’d messed around with e-stim and everything else. The fact that Link had joked that this was kinky was funny, because this seemed like such a far cry from how kinky they’d once been.

It was when Rhett reached Link’s hip bones that Link lost all semblance of self-control, bucking toward Rhett’s face and begging for Rhett to kiss his way to center, but Rhett worked slowly, kissing his hip bones, biting at them, sucking the skin there in the places that seemed most ticklish to Link as it was. He kissed down the top of Link’s thigh, biting at the skin there, too, frustrating Link to no end as he kept working his way down to Link’s feet. He kissed them, pulling Link’s big toe into his mouth and sucking on it. Sure, Link couldn’t touch him, but it didn’t mean Rhett wasn’t going to give Link all the pleasures that the sense of touch had to offer, all over his body. And Rhett truly did mean  _ all  _ over his body, as he worked his way to the other foot, then up Link’s leg again.

Link groaned, loving every moment of the attention Rhett gave him, feeling the intensity of it. When he had no other senses to rely on, no way of knowing how long Rhett would take to touch him  _ there,  _ all he could do was trust and wait.

After Rhett finished rubbing lotion all over him, Link was certain they’d get down to the main event, that Rhett would maneuver them into a position that worked, but instead, Link felt a loss of contact completely. For a moment, he figured Rhett was just getting what he needed, some lube or something not readily at hand. But then as most of the song he was listening to played without any touch from Rhett, it started to feel like Rhett had left the room entirely. He waited, the room dark, fighting the urge to call out to Rhett as long as he could. Even if Rhett responded to him calling out, there was no way for Link to hear him, and he hated to scream if Rhett was close. He took a deep breath, calming himself and waiting.

Without warning, without any sort of indication that Rhett had come back in the room at all, or any confirmation of if he’d even left, Link felt a cold, icy chill against his skin. It was freezing and he flinched under the sensation, the feeling of hard ice against him, rendering his nipple erect. As Rhett slid what had to be an ice cube over to the other side, dragging it across his skin toward his other nipple, Link could feel Rhett’s hot breath and tongue on the one he’d just iced down.

Compared to the ice, it was firey-hot, and Link could feel the vibration of his own moan in his chest, unsure of how loud he was. Rhett took his time here, too, sliding the ice up to Link’s collarbones, his neck, following behind it with his warm, wet mouth everywhere. He dragged it down to Link’s hip bones, the last of the ice melting down Link’s sides in a way that tickled him intensely. He couldn’t help squirming, flinching and wiggling against his restraints, trying to hold still so he didn’t accidentally knee Rhett at all since his legs were free.

He wasn’t sure how much longer Rhett would make him wait, how long this would drag out. Rhett had made it clear that with the kids at the sitter, it could last all night. Rhett ran something down Link’s side, something soft and ticklish, and he was sure the way he wiggled and slithered away as best he could was the exact reaction Rhett hoped for, since he repeated it along Link’s other side. Link could feel himself saying “oh gosh, that tickles,” but he couldn’t hear a response from Rhett.

Link knew he couldn’t take much more. Rhett ran the soft whatever-it-was along his cock now, and this time, it wasn’t ticklish. Instead, it only made it clearer to Link how hard he was. He was throbbing, and his cock was leaking. He could feel the way it twitched against whatever Rhett was rubbing on it. A feather, perhaps? Something soft, at least. He was aching for a release, writhing as he pulled at the ropes that secured him.

“Please,” he pleaded, and Rhett pressed his body against him enough for Link to feel the way he chuckled at Link’s please. “Jeez, Rhett, you’re torturing me… please…” he said, and he could practically imagine the smile on Rhett’s face, hearing him weak and pleading. Rhett’s hand was on Link first, Link was certain. He’d felt this a million times before. He knew exactly what was happening.

Rhett stroked Link, and Link fell into the comfort and normalcy of their routine, the things Rhett would do next. But then he felt a soft tickle against his lips, not the familiar feeling of his husband’s beard and mustache, but something softer that left him sputtering. He could feel Rhett’s body against him, shaking with laughter again as he dragged the soft sensation over Link’s eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw and his neck. His other hand didn’t let up, working Link, flicking a thumb over the tip of his cock to spread his precome. Both sensations together worked to overwhelm him.

“Rhett,” he warned. If Rhett kept going like he was, Link would finish before they ever got to do anything else. He wondered if that was Rhett’s plan anyway, to make him finish, then to make him finish again. But Rhett got the hint, letting off of him and kissing down his body. Whatever soft item was being used to tickle him seemed to be discarded for the moment as Rhett used both hands to fold Link up, bearing his ass to the world. He first let Link rest in the curved position, propping Link’s lower half on his legs, but he guided Link until Link was completely folded in on himself, spreading him.

Rhett had a tongue made to eat ass, and the feeling of his breath on Link’s skin caused Link to shiver in anticipation. But then Rhett ran the soft item, the one Link was guessing was a feather, along the sensitive puckered skin. Link gasped, his body involuntarily curling deeper onto itself, and his eyes squeezed tighter shut behind the blindfold. It wasn’t a displeasing sensation, instead something so new Link wasn’t sure how to react or respond to it. He was certain he let out some sort of unintelligible noise, but without hearing himself, he couldn’t say what exactly. All he knew was that his mind was fuzzy, lost.

When Rhett’s mouth  _ did  _ find him, it was ice cold, his tongue sending shivers down Link’s spine. He could feel the warmth of Rhett’s cheeks and the tickle of his beard but also the hard coldness of ice, which Rhett seemed to be holding in his mouth and pressing against and into Link. His body begged for release and his mind could only focus on the feeling, the need and the ache deep in his belly to come.

As the ice melted, trickling cold streams out of him and down his back, Rhett warmed him up with breath and his tongue, which was back to it’s normal temperature quickly, lapping at Link’s skin, the prodding into him. He grazed his teeth there and Link shouted something, something encouraging, “Gosh, yes,” maybe, but Link’s mind was too hazy to make that out, too.

Rhett didn’t give up or give in, no matter how much Link shook. He was certain he was pleading, the words “please, I’m going to come, please, god, Rhett, please,” in his head and probably on his lips. He could feel his lips moving, and it was a weird sensation, having the thoughts and feeling himself say them, but only hearing music. Rhett lowered him, running his tongue from where it had been all the way up, dragging along Link’s sack to the base of his shaft, then up the length to swirl around the tip, wrapping his lips around it. He suckled Link then, as if trying to draw the come out of him as Link strained to resist.

Rhett let it go on until Link’s body genuinely shook, his hands straining at the restraints in hopes of grasping at Rhett’s hair, but failing to do so. Instead, he wrapped a leg around Rhett, both encouraging him and hoping he’d stop, hoping he’d ride Link to the finale. Link knew he didn’t say anything this time, knew his mouth didn’t form words at all, but Rhett seemed to sense his desperation, because he stopped what he was doing, leaning down to kiss Link, then getting his hands back on Link’s cock. Link could feel Rhett’s legs on either side of him, and it wasn’t all that surprising when Rhett sank down onto him, enveloping him not just there, but as he draped his entire body over Link’s as well.

Link could feel Rhett clinging to him as he rode him, could sense every movement from there, and anytime Rhett leaned in closer to him to kiss him, he could feel the sensation of Rhett’s moans in his chest and on his lips. It was Rhett’s way of letting Link hear him, by letting him feel it. They were both close, and Link could feel his own animalistic growl building in his stomach, rising through his chest and spilling out of his mouth as he spilled into Rhett, groaning and grunting in a way that he couldn’t fully recognize the full power of, but also in a way that he knew had to be intensely loud. Rhett’s own groan was enough to shake Link, even not pressed against him, and Link could feel the splatter of Rhett’s come on his stomach, his chest, his lips. He licked his lips, tasting, trying to use his feet to guide Rhett down into a kiss.

Rhett got the hint, kissing him deeply before taking the headphones off. “That get you out of your head, baby?” Rhett asked, breathless.

“Yeah,” Link shouted, still not used to his own volume after listening to the loud music. “Yeah,” he said quieter this time, waiting as Rhett untied him, then removed his blindfold and nose plug.

“Think you can stay out of your own head without all this?” Rhett asked him, lying down beside him on the bed and draping an arm over him, eyes half-closed already.

“Maybe,” Link said. “But I may  _ want  _ the extra help.”

Rhett nodded, eyes fully closed now, and Link kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you out of your head before we go pick them up.” They had until tomorrow morning. Link would make sure they had the time.


End file.
